Autophagy is a prominent form of programmed cell death that occurs during animal development. The mechanism of autophagy has not been well studied, even though many lines of evidence link autophagy to human diseases such as Parkinson's and cancer. The steroid hormone 20-hydroxyecdysone triggers salivary gland cell death during Drosophila metamorphosis. Salivary gland cell death begins 12 hours after puparium formation and is complete by 16 hours. The cells of dying salivary glands resemble cells undergoing autophagic cell death. These cells undergo dramatic changes in morphology during this time. The aim of this proposal is to analyze cell changes that occur during salivary gland histolysis as well as to identify new genes that may act in the process of remodeling during salivary gland autophagic cell death.